Shinigami Summoner
by S1n harvest
Summary: When Jiraiya pushed Naruto off the cliff he was sure that Naruto would summon the boss toad, but he didn't, oh no he didn't summon Gamabunta at all. But what he did summon will change the ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

Sin: Oh dear me, it seems I have made another story. Enjoy Shinigami Summoner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……….yet

'Thought'

"speak"

Chapter One: You're not a Giant frog are you?

XxX

He was falling, and not only was he falling, he was falling to his death. He was scared, he had so many different flavors of ramen to taste before he died. Not to mention he still had to ask for Sakura's name in marriage. All because he didn't know how to tap into the evil chakra of the Kyuubi.

'This blows chunks' Naruto though calmly plunging to his death.

"**Insolent whelp, tap into my chakra before we both die, I'm in no mood to meet the Shinigami today**."

Naruto's eyes snap opened and he found himself standing in front of the grand cell of the Kyuubi.

"I-I cant baka fox, I just cant remember!"

They were getting closer to the ground, The Kyuubi was not very happy at the moment and made his displeasure known.

"**FOOL I REFUSE TO LET THIS BE MY END**!"

Naruto felt a wave of power wash over him as the red chakra wrapped around his body, It his body like a sledge hammer. Naruto screamed a loud sub consciously pulling his normal chakra to ward of the tainted chakra surrounding him.

"**YOU FOOL DON'T REJECT MY CHAKRA**!"

Naruto felt more chakra being pushed into his body, he felt like he was going to burst, He had to get it out of him, he had to, it hurt so much. Naruto began to make the hand signs for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

"ARGHHHH!"

XxX

"ARGHHHH!"

Jiraiya did not like what he was seeing, a whirlwind of blue and red chakra was erupting from the canyon, and he had to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. On top of that, the most blood curling scream just came from his students throat.

"The Third is going to kill me if that boy dies."

Jiraiya said as he walked over to the edge to see if he could locate the remains of his student. He was a step away from the edge when a red flash popped from over the edge of the canyon. Jiraiya turned around quickly as he located the blur.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jiraiya was looking at a boy who's hair was white as his wearing a red fire robe, who was holding Naruto by the cuff of his shirt. He had a scowl on his face and dropped Naruto with a thud.

"Who the hell am I! Who the hell are you! Here I am having a picnic in the after life with Kagome and bam, I'm falling down a &ing canyon about to die again, and this fox looking bastard is yelling in my ear-"

"Did you say you were in the after life?!"

Jiraiya looked shocked at the boy standing in front of him.

"Are you deaf old man, I've been dead for about 500 years and was doing quite fine until I spawned here, Now who are you and where the hell am I."

Jiraiya was about to answer when the boy in front of him poofed out of existence.

"W-what happened, am I dead."

Jiraiya was still wide eyed as Naruto stumbled to his feet. Naruto brushed the dust off his body and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey pervert what happened, Oh no, I didn't miss up did I! Oh no, now I'll never be able to beat neji and I'll stay a genin forever!"

"N-Naruto summon again, do the jutsu again, use as much of your chakra as you have left."

Naruto got a confused look on his face, but he would do anything to redeem himself. He bit his thumb and went through the hand signs, and poured what little bit of chakra he had left into the jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Lets dig in!……wha? What happened to all the food!"

Both Naruto and Jiraiya looked confused as a little boy no older than 8 looked under rocks and in between plants with tears running down his face.

"Eh pervert, is that Gamabunta? He doesn't look like a frog at all.

Naruto regretted those words as the little boy looked at him with tears running down his face.

"I'm not a f-frog, my name is gotten and I was eating with my m-mommy and my d-daddy, and now there gone. Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!"

Naruto began to panic as the young boy began to wail as he laid down on the ground pounding it with his hands.

"Waaaaaa-"

The boy's tearful yells cut off as he poof without warning. Naruto felt his beating heart calm down and he turned to face his teacher. He say the equally confused look and knew that he did something wrong, something very wrong.

"Boy, what happened down there?"

Jiraiya asked in an amazed voice. He listened carefully as Naruto explained the events that brought upon this Confusion. He nodded his head every now and then and closed his eyes in thought. After a few minutes of thinking he addressed Naruto.

"Boy, I need you to contact the Kyuubi, I fear he is the only one who can clear this up."

"W-what! I don't want to talk to the bastard fox."

"Now's not the time for this Naruto, you should not be able to summon human beings into existence, especially ones with DOG EARS!"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and closed his eyes, remembering his meditation lessons with his teacher. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes at the sound of water dropping.

XxX

Naruto slowly made his way down the corridors and noticed that his insides looked a lot different than last time, pools of red and blue and white chakra where floating around.

"**You truly are you Fathers son boy**"

Naruto looked up to see the Kyuubi looking down at him with a grin on his face.

"What's going on fox, what did you do to my body!"

"**It seems that the Shinigami did not like my presence on the human plane as well. To use his own chakra in the sealing, a work of art indeed, I feel special."**

"What are you talking about, what does the Shinigami have to do with this?

"**Even though the fool who sealed me was powerful, it seems he did not have the chakra required to fully seal me into you, the Shinigami lent him just enough chakra to finish the jutsu. Do you see that seal boy**."

Naruto looked at the thin piece of paper to see holes in it, a fear rose in him quickly which caused the Kyuubi to laugh.

"**Haha, you have nothing to fear boy, as mighty as I am, even I know I cant conquer the seal the death god has made. It seems when you decided to foolishly reject my chakra with your own, our combined power also took in the chakra the Shinigami laid in the seal. You now have Shinigami chakra flowing through your veins boy."**

"What does that have to do with me summoning people!"

"**Boy, you have Shinigami chakra in your body, he's the death god, reaper of souls. You are summoning those who have already left this world boy**."

Naruto's eye's grew to the size of melons, and Kyuubi's grin rose in amusement.

"I'M SUMMONING ZOMBIES!!"

"**No you idiot, you are pulling from the Shinigami's plane itself, Once summoned they are very much alive, and very much under your control. You are a walking Death god**."

Naruto wished he was awake just so he could faint.

XxX

Jiraiya did not know what to do, this was not a situation he ever imagined he would have to deal with. What do you do when your student could summon the dead, bringing them into the world of the living, could he even use the summoning contracts of frogs now.

"Naruto, Its very important that we go about this cautiously, the fact of the matter is, you can summon dead people, if you were to summon the dead relative of a kyuubi victim, they would have your head on a pike. On the other hand, you could summon a tool of destruction, millions and millions of powers are at your hand and we need to find a way to harness that power.

"But Ero-sensei, there's no one on this world who know anything about this, even you said so."

Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement, there really was no one who could help him in this situation. The proverbial light bulb went off inside Jiraiya's head.

"Boy, it seems only the Kyuubi will have any knowledge of this, I will continue your jutsu training, but we'll have to count on Kyuubi's grace to get you help on the summoning."

"Kyuubi's grace! He's a damn demon, what if he tricks me into summoning evil demons of the netherworld!"

"We don't have any other option!"

Naruto protested, but he knew his teachers words were true, asking for training from a demon fox was not something he was looking forward to at all. He sat down on the ground with a defeated look on his face.

"Lets get this over with."

XxX

'**Hmm, A chance on training the child of my defeater and has the blessing of Shinigami. A tool I use to spread my destruction throughout the land once more**.'

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as the Kyuubi continued to think about the situation at hand, he shivered as a large smile came upon Kyuubi's face.

"**Boy, I have thought things over, and decided I will give you all the help you need**."

"That's it, no questions asked, no stipulation. What the hell are you planning fox."

"**No stipulation, this event has truly taken away every hope I've had of escaping, a mortals seal, I have a chance of breaking this damn prison, but the seal of the Shinigami, this prison will be my home to the end of time."**

"Or at least till I die right?"

"**You have the chakra of the Shinigami going through your veins, even now its repairing every damaged cell you've ever had, you will live on for millennia, and I will have to suffer through it with you."**

Naruto caught the hint of depression in the Kyuubi's voice, and even knowing what the Kyuubi did he felt sorry for the demon, Even more so, he was sad he would have to live through all his friends deaths, his children's deaths, and their children's, till the end of time.

"Since we got a couple of millennia to go through together, I guess we better learn to like each other huh. This is kind of too much to take in ya know."

"**Indeed boy, Now leave me, starting tonight we will begin your training, you have much to learn**."

XxX

Naruto felt a wave of nausea hit him as he was pushed out of his mind.

"So I assume everything went fine with the Kyuubi?"

Naruto explained the conversation that went on with the Kyuubi, and Jiraiya felt sadness at learning his students immortality. To live on forever was something his best friend had dreamed of for so long, and it was a burden someone should never have to consider having.

"Go home and rest Naruto, I have much to inform the 3rd about, Meet me here at 6am to begin you real training."

"Real training."

"Yes, we have to accelerate you training to deal with accepting the Shinigami's chakra, we have no idea how this has affected your jutsu or chakra control."

Naruto nodded as he stood up and stretched, he was very excited for tomorrow to come, its not every day that someone gets Shinigami's chakra. He was on his way to leave the area when he stopped short remembering an interesting line the Kyuubi said.

"Ero-sensei, the When I met the Kyuubi today he said I was my fathers son, its not often that a 1000 year old demon is in amazement at a mortals father, don't lie to me Jiraiya, is the 4th Hokage my father."

Naruto didn't say it as a question, he knew, but he wanted it to come out of Jiraiya's mouth, The clues were to obvious to ignore anymore and the toad sannin sighed, it really was not worth hiding it from the boy any further.

"Yes Naruto, Your father is the 4th Hokage of Konoha Minato Namikaze."

Jiraiya just looked on as Naruto released a deep breath, he didn't know how his student would react, but this was not one of the scenarios that went threw his head.

"My father huh, The guy I've worshipped all my life was the one who gave me this curse, the irony is great isn't it. I just cant catch a break."

Jiraiya watched sadly as lone tears went down Naruto's face, He's taking the news a lot better than he thought his student would though, he approached Naruto and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Your father was a great man Naruto, and you were the only one he could trust this burden on, the only person he knew would fight and protect Naruto just as he did, and I know you're making him proud right now."

"Thanks Sensei, I really needed to hear that."

Naruto wiped his eyes and raised his face with a grin. He turned and made his way to the village, things wont be too bad at all.

XxX

"Not enough, I need more bodies, I can feel my body trying to return to hell, I REFUSE TO GO BACK." A dark figured muttered as an appendage coming out of his backside disconnected from a shriveled human, around him even more bodies were mere skeletons spread throught the village."

"You need more power you say, perhaps I can interest you in something."

The Figure turned around to see a man with long flowing black hair standing in front of him, in his hands he juggled what seemed like pieces of a broken jewel.

"You…..You're not like the rest of these people are you, who are you?

"You may call me Naraku, and I can offer you power beyond your wildest imagination,All you have to do is become my minion, you do best to accept it, cause it seems that your body is trying to leave the plane of the living."

The figure began breathing in and out harshly, even after absorbing all those bodies, he could feel himself dieing. As much as he did not want to serve no one, he didn't want to die even more, He would join this man for now, but when he got his power back……..

"Yes…..G-give me power, I will serve you master Naraku."

"Excellent, and what is the name of my first servant."

Naraku did not flinch as the green body of the figure emerged from the shadows, he kneeled down in front of Naraku as a jewel shard was inserted into his forehead.

"My name is Cell."

XxX

Sin: Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin: Here's the next one.

Chapter 2: The rules of the game.

XxX

Inside Naruto's mind the Kyuubi was drilling every lesson of summoning he could into the boys head, and although the lessons were nice, it still couldn't help him when it came to summoning dead people.

"**You messed up kit, you summoned two beings from two different universes, Who knows what you pulled in with that rip, This training is going to teach you how to focus on objects and beings from this universe. Although summoning dead shinobi may not be the smartest idea in this village, the power you could receive is to tempting to let through."**

All 20 Naruto's nodded their heads, soaking in the knowledge through as many brains as possible was the Kyuubi's idea, and Naruto had no idea the Kage Bunshin no jutsu had such an ability.

"**I've lived on this earth since its existence, at one point I even lived among the humans, my knowledge of the history of this world will be passed onto you. You need to know every significant event related to the shinobi world. Ways of life, tools, jutsu, you will not disgrace these fallen shinobi by summoning them blindly. **

"Disgrace! Since when have you become a saint, last I check Iruka's parents where in your belly!"

"**FOOL! Don't take everything you've been taught so seriously, there are reasons for that event, events which I will not inform you of until your training is done. Now leave 5 of your clones behind and begin training, we only have a month before your chunnin exam continues."**

Naruto was not afraid to admit that the chunnin exam was the last thing on his mind, and felt ashamed of himself as he remembered the promise he made on Hinata's blood. He clenched his fist and resolved himself to train harder.

XElsewhereX

Naraku watched on silently as he watched his minion finish off another shinobi, he was aware that he stumbled on a creature that was not of this world. He had no distinctive abilities, only the strange trait of learning the abilities of these shinobi as he absorbed him.

"Ahhh yes, the power of this jewel shard is incredible master."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, how much more have you learned of this world cell."

"The life energy of this world is called chakra, its what they use for their abilities called "jutsu". It seems upon entering this world all my former energy has been replaced with this chakra. Has it affected you at all master?"

Naraku just shook his head, It seems that his body has yet to be affected by this world, which worried him, he had to rely on the power of the jewel shard to use his ability.

"I grow weary of this scenery, let us leave this place."

His puppet followed him wordlessly, He didn't have any plans on this world yet, so he would continue to gather minions……. And another base would be nice too, he's heard great things about a village hidden in the sound.

XxX

"_Mommy……Mommy where are you, I'm so hungry mommy. (sniff) Mommy."_

Naruto ran a shaky through his hair, most people feel well rested after sleep, but Naruto was not most people. Kyuubi showed him many things, the most despicable acts of man, he had to witness bandit camps where little girls where used and abused. Children who's parents where killed in front of them, mass slavery, the list went on.

"_Please, take my child, I'll repay you as soon as I can, but my daughter, she can be of great service to you!"_

"Don't worry kit, it wont always be bad, tonight I will show you the good of the world as well."

The Kyuubi said to cheer up his jailor, he knew that these images would make such a kind hearted boy feel terrible, a boy that always tried to find the good side of people, but this was a lessons that had to be taught.

"_P-please no, have mercy, N-noooooooo!"_

"Y-you don't have to Kyuubi, I can handle this……I can."

"_Mmmm, you look so much like your mother." SLASH!_

Naruto had tears running down his eyes, but he knew he had to endure if he wanted to control his new power. Not everything was awful last night though, his other clones had learned many new jutsu, he practiced chakra control so he would be able to use his summoning down to the hairs on the summons neck.

"_I gave you 1 week and still, you do not have my money!" RIP!_

"I-I can handle this."

"Go to Jiraiya boy, you must train your physical body as well."

Naruto wiped his tears away and nodded, he would be okay. The Kyuubi said he would. He stood and dressed himself quickly and made his way to his other sensei.

XxX

"You look like you've been to hell and back boy, I'm guessing your training with the Kyuubi isn't all its cracked up to be. Not that theirs much glamour to expect in the first place."

Naruto just plopped on the ground and closed his eyes in a meditative state. HE took a deep breath and began to regulate his chakra through out his body. After about 5 minutes he opened his eyes.

"Sorry for ignoring you like that ero-sensei, just doing a little chakra exercise, Kyuubi says I got to have 100 perfect chakra control for my summoning to work, and this really helps my body."

"I see, well today we're going to try and summon a shinobi from the past and see just how good your training went last night."

"A-are you sure I should try so soon?"

"There is no better practice than the actual kind, the person I want you to summon goes by the name of Iro Takashi, 20 years ago I met this young man in a bar during the start of the great war……"

_B.G XX47_

_Jiraiya cheered loudly as he looked down the shirt of the bar whore he was drinking with bent over just enough for him to get a full eye of boob. He was currently at a bar near the border line to Iwa listening for rumors and any trinket he could get hear. The great war had just begun and any chance to get a one up on the other side was the difference between a win or a loss on the battle ground._

"_OH sir you have such busy hands!"_

"_Ohoho theirs more were that came from dear, come to papa!"_

_Although he was on official business, theirs no rule saying he cant have any fun. Laughing out loud at his own thoughts Jiraiya turned his head to the young man sitting next to him. He was staring at a picture that laid in his hands, his eyes held an extreme sadness to it._

"_What's the problem boy it's a party, DRINK UP!"_

_Jiraiya rudely tilted the young boys head back and began to pour a whole bottle of sake down the boys throat. He thrashed wildly and began to gasp for air._

"_What the hell is your problem!"_

"_HAHAHA, I just cant stand to see people down at a party, lighten up, enjoy yourself."_

"_E-easy for you to say, you're no going to the front lines tomorrow."_

_Jiraiya raised and eyebrow at this, this boy was no older than 15 getting sent off to his first battle. Jiraiya smirked and looked at the boy._

"_Ah a ninja eh? What are you genin, chunnin, Jounin!"_

"_I-I'm not a ninja, I signed up as a mercenary for hire, their sending me out to my first fight tomorrow."_

"_A mercenary for hire, why would you do something like that, they are the first one ins, and the last ones to be remembered. it's a death sentence during war times."_

_The boy said nothing but clinch his hands around the picture in his hands, Jiraiya's eyes caught the figure of a female on the photo. The light bulb went off above Jiraiya's head."_

"_Ah, doing this for a sexy woman huh, look kid, there are much better ways to impre-"_

"_I-I'm not doing this for a woman….I mean I am, but its not like that, not anymore."_

_The boy snatched the bottle of sake from Jiraiya's hand and took a gulp. He bottom lip began to quiver and Jiraiya was hoping the whole dam wouldn't break._

"_Iwa nin, slaughtered them all. (sniff) Every single person."_

"_What do you mean boy?"_

"_I stay in a small village on the border line between fire country and earth country, meaning when this war started we were getting visitors from both country's constantly, Our village leader was neutral in on the entire thing, wanted nothing to do with the war. That's not an answer Iwa wanted, so they came and razed our land to the ground, they took the women as prisoners, and killed everyone else."_

"……"

"_My fiancée, they took her right under my eyes, and I stood there like a coward and hid, WHAT KIND OF MAN AM I! I-I joined the Iwa mercenary group incognito in the hope that I could one day see my beloved, but not a day after I join, I was assigned to the conflict developing near the Ame border. All this would be for naught."_

_The young man broke down and began to openly sob as he clutched the picture of his fiancée. Jiraiya looked at the scene playing before him sadly, there was no comforting to be done, the boy knew what his fate would be tomorrow. Jiraiya reached over and plucked the picture form the sad boys hand and studied it._

"_Wha- what are you doing?"_

"_Boy, write a letter for your girl, I'm a special courier ninja, and I will see to it that she gets it."_

_They both knew their was no such way his fiancée would receive this letter, but he knew that he had to do this. In his drunken haze he wrote out his apology and gave it to the man who listened to his woes."_

"_Please courier ninja sir, give this to my beloved, s-she must know how sorry I am."_

_Jiraiya stood up and nodded, paying for his bill he began to walk out the bar._

"_Don't worry kid, everything will be fine."_

"_Wait! My name is Iro Takashi, may I ask of yours?"_

"_Jiraiya."_

_The young boys eyes widened. Jiraiya walked out knowing that it would be his own Konoha brethren that would take the young mans life, but thus is the way of war._

XxX

Naruto wiped away the lone tear that ran down his face.

"Of course I never delivered the letter, I have no idea of the fate his fiancée received other than being a prisoner of war, but from time the time I always thought about the boy. Now try and summon him."

Naruto nodded and began to gather chakra in his body, he focused on the words of his sensei, the time period the scenery. It was like flipping through a giant encyclopedia of names.

"There! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes dulled as a bright flash enveloped the area. The chains of summoning ran across the ground and Naruto stumbled back as he felt the Shinigami's chakra swimming through his body.

"W-where am I….. Courier Ninja, is that you?"

Naruto looked on shocked as he saw Iro standing before him in the flesh. He looked the sam as he did when Jiraiya last saw him.

"Yes Takashi it is me, it seems my student was able to pull you right from the land of the dead."

Iro looked around to take in the scenery, so long it has been since he was among the living. A thought suddenly ran across his mind.

"Courier ninja, my beloved, did she ever receive my letter"

"I'm sorry Iro, I was never able to fill your request."

"I-I could should have known, it was nothing but the ravings of a drunk man any how, but I am still happy, I have yet to meet my beloved in death, which means she's still alive. Hopefully she happy where ever she is."

Jiraiya nodded happily and Iro felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Oh, it seems my time here is over, young boy, I thank you for allowing me to see the world again and I wish you luck in your endeavors."

Naruto just nodded dumbly and Iro bowed before disappearing.

"Well Naruto, it seems your training is coming among nicely, that much control in just one day, but don't get cocky, you still have to endure my training."

Naruto tried to shrink into the ground as Jiraiya's maniac laugh spread throughout the forest.

XxX

The Shinigami was not pleased, oh no, not at all. When he helped that blond fellow seal the Kyuubi, he was sure that one day the chakra would manifest, maybe a bloodline, or a jutsu perhaps, but NO! This kid was summoning people from the dead, and not just people from his world, Oh no, people from alternate fucking universes.

Now he had Midoriko and King Yemma riding his ass, He's the fucking Shinigami he doesn't need none of this crap. He was going to make a little visit to the kid tonight and lay down some ground rules, like you know, not summoning people from fucking different universes!

XxX

Naruto had to admit, tonight was a much better night with the Kyuubi. Times of happiness where being shown to Naruto, Easter, Christmas, surviving war veterans being reunited with their families. He knew it would not always be like this, but he loved seeing the good side of the world.

"While this is all fine and dandy we got a fucking problem."

Naruto felt himself leave the genjutsu and thrust back into the damp cell of the Kyuubi.

"W-who the hell are you!"

"**Silence boy, that's the Shinigami."**

Naruto felt his eyes widened as he looked over the form of the death god, he looked like a demented ape with teeth as sharp as razors.

"Ever since you were born you've been a fucking thorn in my ass kid, and just as things were looking normal, I get a call from fucking Yemma, telling me he's missing a villain, and then Midoriko calls, and she's missing her fucking jewelry, did I mention that it was JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS!"

"**So my kit did bring in other beings with his summon I assume."**

"**He sure did, Some pretty bad beings at that, and their out their fucking people up, and you're going to fix it!"**

**Naruto was scared out of his mind, somehow he had managed to anger the death god, and it was only a matter a time before he took his soul for payment.**

"**I'm not going to take your soul dumb ass, it seems you're the only one who can take care of this. Since the two guys you summoned are from a different universe entirely, I cant touch em, their outside my jurisdiction kid. So I gotta rely on you, to fix my problems, which you caused by the way, for me."**

"**W-well if that's all then sure I can hel-"**

"**NO THAT'S NOT ALL! You fucked up bad kid, so now I'm going to lend you my services until you fix it, which means from now on, me and the fox will be taking over your night training. You think you can just go around using my chakra blindly, oh no, you'll soon find that using the chakra of a god has many more advantages than fucking up my day, And we're gonna do it by the book."**

**Naruto looked at both of his sensei's and gulped, this should be fun.**

**XxX**

**Sin: Tell me what you think.**


End file.
